Fluorescent
by Serielle
Summary: ""I even bought you a present" Ears perking up, Haru shifted slightly from under the covers, bright eyes staring across the room at him in silent curiosity. "AND Mackerel" - Rin x Haru Oneshot.


**Fluorescent.  
**

"Now, Now! Don't give me those eyes Haru, this is your own fault"

Cobalt eyes narrowed slightly in defiance as his arms wrapped the bed covers around him more securely before shooting the green eyed male an unamused look.

"Mako is being stingy"

"That's because you're _sick_"

"Water will make me better"

"It's what made you sick in the first place! Seriously Haru! A _fountain_!"

Makoto sighed at the pout that Haru was sporting as he ran tanned fingers through his hair. Haru, whilst stubborn normally, was even more stubborn when he had a fever. It was a habit he kept from childhood Makoto noted wryly, as he sent a helpless look toward his raven haired friend.

"Haru, you'll get sicker if you go swimming now. Please listen to me"

"Mako-"

"HARU! MAKOTO! I'M HERE!"

Cobalt eyes widened brightly as Makoto stifled a laugh - the arrival of the boisterous red haired man couldn't have come any sooner. Bursting through the door with a bright grin on his face and some shopping bags in hand, the boy gave a salute.

"Yo Makoto! Haru! You can stop fretting, I've arrived!"

Haru sent a glare towards the red head and Makoto hid a laugh behind his hand.

"Who the hell was fretting you noisy idiot"

"**YOU** were Haru-**CHAN**. Why else would you look so happy to see me?"

"Get **OUT** and drop the **CHAN**"

Makoto, still desperately holding down laughter, stood and grabbed his bag as he laid a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Good luck!"

He whispered, earning an understanding glance before he sent a gentle look over to his now sulking former patient.

"Sorry Haru, I've got to go home. I promised Ren and Ran I'd help with a school project"

Haru didn't look happy about his announcement but he nodded quietly - Mako smiling in response.

"I'll call to check on you guys later. Have a good night!"

Sending one more amused glance at the red head, he exited the house allowing a laugh as he made his way down the street.

Eyebrow quirking upward, Rin leaned against the door frame, eyeing the boy in front of him in amusement. Clearly the young man was upset at him keeping his promise to help Sousuke move house instead of being by his side that morning – lines of irritation visibly evident in cobalt eyes that were unmistakably avoiding his own.

"Haru, are you hungry?"

Silence.

"Has your fever gone down? Need anything to drink perhaps?"

Silence.

"Dammit Haru, can you stop ignoring me!?"

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Rin crossed his arms in front of him and sent an irritating look towards the blunette. Not affected by this at all, Haru merely lifted his chin upwards slightly – eyes refusing to turn towards his way.

At this Rin sighed and slumped against the door way heavily. Haru was so stubborn when he had a fever – a trait he regrettably kept from childhood he noted wryly.

Eyeing the boy before him, a smirk found his lips quickly as an idea came to mind.

"Haru, I practically _ran_ here. Do you know how far that is?"

If Haru knew, he certainly wasn't going to say it. Rin didn't miss however, the slight flicker in Haru's eyes and the tensing in his back. Rin wanted to smirk but quickly replaced it with a disappointed look.

"I even bought you a _present_"

Ears perking up, Haru shifted slightly from under the covers, bright eyes staring across the room at him in silent curiosity.

"**AND** Mackerel"

Eyes practically shone at him in curiosity as Haru had a moment of what looked like an internal struggle before making eye contact with him again and shuffling to the side as an invitation.

Chuckling, Rin made his way over – sitting on the edge of the bed and busying himself with the occupants of the bag – hand reaching over to run its fingers through Haru's hair before giving the bag his full attention. Peaking at him from under the covers, Haru watched with interest as Rin, hunched over, began muttering to himself about cords and such and Haru found himself wriggling closer to see what it was that he brought him.

With the item almost in his sight, Haru craned his neck a little further to see the bags contents.

"Curious are we Nanase?"

Slightly jolting, Haru's eyes snapped upwards - cheeks beginning to burn under Rin's amused stare. Haru couldn't stop his eyes watching Rin's lips that had pulled themselves into a seductive smirk and it made him slightly shiver.

"S-Shut up and show me Moge!"

At this, the red head laughed and placed a hand over Haru's eyes.

"No peeking Haru-**CHAN**"

"Rin, how many times have I told you to drop the ch-"

Haru's eyes widened as Rin removed his hand. On the bed side table was a blue florescent lamp in the shape of a sea creature. The way that the lava moved made Haru feel like he was underwater and a feeling of relief instantly washed over him.

"I knew you'd probably be itching to swim by now but you're sick so...Err… I thought you might be a little upset"

The sentence came out more awkwardly then Rin had anticipated and he felt his cheeks burn as he scratched behind his head embarrassingly.

"A-And the dolphin reminded me of you"

Haru was shocked at the sudden confession from the man and eyed the object beside him. It was glowing so beautifully, its light casting shadows across the red head in front of him, whose eyes were watching him with fascination.

"Haru… the light makes you look…"

The murmur was cut short as Haru reached up and feverish lips were suddenly on his. He snaked an arm around the bluenette and pulled him on top his lap, a moan escaping the boys lips as their bodies made contact.

Looking into crimson eyes that were boring into his, Haru realised two things;

Rin was perfect like this - body so flushed up against his that he wasn't sure where his body started and Rin's began. Lips sliding against his hungrily as his hands slid off his shirt and began roaming over now naked skin – leaving him hot but shivering wherever he touched.

Haru couldn't _think_ straight but one thing was sure - Rin needed to wear _less_ clothes and he began fumbling with stubborn buttons enthusiastically, earning a deep chuckle from the other boy.

The second thing he realised was the lamp that Rin brought with him was not a dolphin, it was a _shark_. Haru mentally sighed at the red heads inability to tell the difference between the two animals – Rin really didn't have an artistic bone in his body.

Sneaking a quick glance at the object he felt a smile tug at his lips.

Something seemed so right about having the shark next to his bed – _IN_ his bed.

He wouldn't change a thing.

**The next morning**

"_Achoo!"_

Makoto sighed, eyeing the two boys in bed in front of him as he reached for the wet cloth and placed it on the red heads forehead.

"Mou... Rin! You were meant to take care of Haru, not_ get sick yourself!_"

Wincing, the red haired boy gave a pout, facial expressions resembling a rejected cat – Makoto almost regretting his line instantaneously at the sight.

"It's not my fault Makoto! Haru started it!"

"Who started it idiot? You're the one who brought out the shark!"

"You kissed me first! And it's a_ dolphin_! Not a shark!"

"See what I mean? You really _are_ an idiot!"

"What did you say to me!?"

Makoto sighed again as he eyed the couple in front of him. They had begun wrestling in bed – their bickering was causing a headache to form.

"Now now you two, settle down.."

"You lived in Australia for **3 years**, how can you not tell by now? Stupid moge!"

"I_ can_ tell cause its _dolphin_, stupid water freak!"

_Sigh._

It was going to be a long morning.

I really hope you enjoyed my story! Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
